The strange dream
by Kenshin Himura22
Summary: Just read


Harry did not know what to do except watch the death eaters torture the students of  
  
Hogwarts merrily   
  
"Enjoying yourself Potter" Harry heard Draco's drawling voice behind him and turned around to  
  
see him wearing a Death Eaters cloak and holding the white mask in his hand.   
  
"What ya doing with those Draco? I always thought you weren't capable of becoming one of  
  
Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry shot at him  
  
"Did you now well to let you know I have been working for Voldemort since first year" Draco  
  
shot back.  
  
" Right im so sure you have been" Harry said with sarcasm galore in his voice.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway for I have already killed That oaf Hagrid and the weasel But I haven't  
  
found the mudblood Granger yet Oh well I'll just kill you first then make her suffer."  
  
"Like you could without Crabbe and Goyle here to back you up." Draco who didn't seem to like  
  
the remark yelled   
  
"Stupefy!" A jet of red light was shot at Harry and her flew on his back but jumped right back up.  
  
Draco wasn't expecting this he thought Harry would stay like that long enough so he could kill  
  
with the killing curse while he was down. Oh well He raised his wand to do it but Harry got there  
  
first  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled and the jet of green light impacted on Draco's chest and he  
  
slumped to the floor dead. Harry then went on a search for Hermione. He rounded a corner and  
  
saw Cornelius Fudge ,Minister of magic, lying there stiff. At first Harry thought he was petrified  
  
but then he saw a face as white as a sheet a similar blank eyes and realized he lost his soul to a  
  
dementor. After a while Harry remembered what he was doing and he eventually found  
  
Hermione curled up and rocking back and forth on a bathroom floor. She was absolutely terrified  
  
of something. He walked up to her sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said soothingly. No response as she kept staring. "Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
He asked very worried. She pointed over to the sinks and a terrible sight met Harry's eyes. Ron  
  
was lying between sinks with a water pipe going through his stomach. Harry looked back at  
  
Hermione and then they heard Ron's voice say   
  
"Harry please save Ginny they have her in the painful intake of breath Great H... He gives a  
  
peaceful sigh and is dead.  
  
"NO RON PLEASE DON"T BE DEAD!" Hermione shouted through her tears, but it was no  
  
more than a wish that could be or come true for he was far from the real world. Harry sat there  
  
comforting her while weondering how to say goodbye so that he may part for the great hall.   
  
Hermione put her head down wile she cried and stayed like that for along time She raised her  
  
head though when saw Harry get to his feet.  
  
"Harry wait." Hermione said as she got to her feet.  
  
"Yea" Harry answered She walked and stood in front of him. He moved to get around her so he  
  
could leave but she blocked him and said   
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"But Hermione I have to go...  
  
  
  
"Wait I have something that I want to tell you something I waned to tell you for a while now."  
  
Hermione took a breath and continued "Harry I... I... I love you I've wanted to tell you this for the  
  
longest time but I never had the chance because I was scared it would..." Harry put a finger to her  
  
lips.  
  
"Shh calm down" Harry said a little suprised at how fast she was speaking. "I have never heard  
  
someone talk that fast in my life ever. See the thing is that I love you too." He pulled her toward  
  
him and their lips met and then broke apart and they kissed again only this time it was very  
  
passionate and as it grew more passionate Hermione pulled Harry toward the floor and then  
  
Harry woke up.   
  
"Ok that was creepy very very creepy." A few minutes later he fell back asleep and back into the  
  
dream/nightmare. Harry left the bathroom looking slightly sweaty and Hermione stayed behind  
  
and put a spell on the door that would prevent Death Eaters and Dementors from entering. He  
  
headed toward the Great Hall with a few problems and duels but eventually he reached it and  
  
when he entered he saw Ginny chained to the wall that would do something to her if she moved  
  
(A/N Im not sure what they should do so use your imagination) He ran forward to her as she  
  
struggled against them He was about half way toward her when he was stopped by...  
  
I'm not sure if I'll continue this. It was just something I needed to get out of my head so hope I  
  
will I need ideas on who the villain should be anyway. So I think I will if I can figure out whoo  
  
well see ya later 


End file.
